La Vérité
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: Harry qui habite toujours chez les Dursley, recoit la visite de son Professeur des Potions. Ce dernier l'emmène dans son manoir où il découvrira la vérité sur son passé. Une vérité qu'il aurai peu être préféré éviter connaitre ...
1. Une annonce troublante

**La vérité.**

_Harry qui habite toujours chez les Dursley, recoit la visite de son Professeur des Potions. Ce dernier l'emmène dans son manoir où il découvrira la vérité sur son passé. Une vérité qu'il aurai peu être préféré éviter connaitre ..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues du Survivant pendant qu'il regardait le dehors pluvieux du haut de sa chambre. Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Sa main se serra autour de l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main, c'était un cadre où les images s'animaient, les deux protagonistes de la photo étaient ses parents : Lily et James Potter. Ils avaient l'air heureux, ce qui était en totale opposition avec leur fils qui pleurait. Harry n'avait jamais connu ses parents, il ne s'en souvenait pas en fait, puisqu'ils étaient morts alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, c'est pourquoi il avait dû habiter chez son oncle et sa tante qu'il haïssait au plus haut point, un sentiment, malheureusement pour lui, réciproque. Son oncle et sa tante l'avaient accueilli, mais l'avaient maltraité depuis sa petite enfance car Harry n'était pas un enfant comme les autres, il était un sorcier, comme ses parents. Cela faisait peur à Vernon et Pétunia, qui ne se laissaient pas faire: même si leur neveu allait entamer sa Sixième année au Collège Poudlard, ils avaient encore une forte emprise sur lui, physiologiquement parlant. En effet, si Harry en avait envie il pourrait en venir à bout en quelques secondes, mais c'était contre tous ses principes, car c'était un garçon foncièrement bon, et cela, son oncle et sa tante le savaient. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivaient à le contrôler, ainsi qu'en lui confisquant tous ses objets magiques lorsqu'il revenait de son école.

Harry regarda son bras, une longue entaille rouge s'y était formée plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'il s'était fait tomber un vase en verre dessus. Bien sûr, son oncle était indirectement en cause, puisque c'était en l'entendant hausser la voix qu'Harry avait pris peur et fait tomber l'objet sur son bras. Le Survivant se mordit la langue, comment pourrait-il tuer Voldemort s'il avait peur de son oncle, un simple Moldu sans pouvoir ? Le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux et se dit qu'il n'allait jamais y arriver, il baissait les bras un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit, juste en mémoire de Cédric, Sirius ou même pour ses parents. Le souvenir de la mort de ces êtres chers le fit sombrer un peu plus dans la dépression. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que c'était bientôt l'heure de manger, il descendit en vitesse mettre la table et remonta dans sa chambre pour reprendre sa place initiale. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de manger ce soir. Il posa sa tête contre le carreau froid de la fenêtre et commença à s'imaginer un autre monde, où il pourrait être heureux.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le plus grand château de magie de Grand Bretagne, deux hommes avaient une discussion plus que sérieuse.

« Non, c'est impossible Albus ! »

Le vieil homme soupira et regarda son ami et collègue qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Severus, arrêtez de nier, vous le savez très bien. Du moins vous savez que c'est possible.

- Mais, mais … »

Le professeur de Potions dut se rasseoir en comprenant ce que venait de lui dire le Directeur de Poudlard. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour encaisser l'information.

« Je comprends que ce soit dur pour vous, mais il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose. Je sens que Harry ne va pas bien, il est en train de perdre courage. Je crois bien que les Dursley ne sont pas des gens bien pour lui.

- Que voulez- vous dire ?

- Il faut qu'Harry vienne emménager chez vous jusqu'à ses 17 ans.

- Quoi ?? s'exclama Severus en se relevant. Non mais Albus, vous vous rendez compte que toutes ces informations vont complètement bouleverser ma vie ? Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de …

- J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous pouver le faire. Sinon, je ne vous aurais rien dit. »

Le professeur de Potions se contenta d'hocher la tête et partit dans un tourbillonnement de cape dont lui seul avait le secret.

Harry était toujours dans la même position une heure après, mais ses yeux étaient clos. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'on frappa à sa fenêtre, il fallit mourir d'une crise cardiaque et le monde fut près de voir sa fin arriver avec celle du Survivant ce soir-là. Une fois les yeux ouverts, il eut l'immense surprise de découvrir Severus Rogue, en train d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre pour rentrer dedans.

« Professeur ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? demanda t-il, étonné.

- Je viens vous chercher, faites vos affaires pendant que je vais parler avec votre famille pour leur annoncer votre départ. »

Severus commença à se diriger vers la porte, avant que le Survivant ne l'interpelle.

« Quoi encore … Potter ? »

Le sorcier aux yeux verts regarda le sol d'un air coupable avant de continuer à parler.

« C'est que je n'ai pas mes affaires ici. Mon oncle les cache à chacun de mes retours. »

A cet instant Severus entra dans une colère si noire que même Harry prit peur, tant il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, le professeur de Potions se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec fracas, comme Harry l'avait déjà vu faire lorsqu'il voulait faire une entrée remarquée dans sa classe. Seulement, la porte de sa chambre n'était pas en bois massif, et les gonds menacèrent de sauter. Harry comprit que les Dursley allaient passer un sale moment, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait raté cela. Le jeune sorcier se lança donc à la poursuite de son professeur qui dévalait les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il arriva dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Vernon, Pétunia et leur fils. Le regard du Sorcier était plus noir que jamais.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour rentrer chez moi ? demanda brusquement Vernon.

- Et vous, pour qui vous prenez-vous, espèce de Moldu ? » répliqua Severus d'une voix plus cassante que jamais.

Vernon comprit à la seconde où il aperçut Harry dans la cuisine qu'il faisait face à un sorcier, mais plus orgueilleux que jamais, il ne montra pas sa peur. Il se leva furieusement en criant:

« Sale morveux, tu es incapable de te défendre tout seul, il faut que tu fasses venir quelqu'un pour t'aider ? »

Severus vit le Survivant baisser la tête en signe de soumission, ce geste lui fit comprendre que le jeune sorcier n'était vraiment pas en sécurité dans cet environnement, sa colère en fut d'autant plus grande.

« Ecoutez-moi bien espèce d'imbécile, vous ne savez rien du garçon qui se trouve chez vous, c'est lui qui doit nous sauver du Seigneur des Ténèbres …

- Foutaise ! »

Severus sentait qu'il perdait petit à petit le contrôle de lui-même, il s'approcha du Moldu qui osait lui faire face avec son air le plus menaçant.

« Sachez que si jamais Harry se fait tuer, je vous en tiendrai comme entièrement responsable … » annonça-t-il presque en chuchotant.

Cela eut l'effet qu'il désirait, puisque Vernon recula, la peur parfaitement lisible dans ses yeux.

« Vous avez cinq minutes pour aller chercher les affaires de votre neveu. »

Vernon partit aussi vite que sa condition le lui permettait, laissant sa femme, son fils, Harry et le grand sorcier qui le menaçait dans la cuisine, dans un silence de mort. Moins de trois minutes après, l'homme à la forte corpulence était de retour avec une grosse valise fermée à clef, ainsi qu'une Hedwige qui semblait plus maigre que jamais.

« Non mais je rêve ! s'exclama Severus en voyant l'état d'Hedwige et le gros cadenas qui ornait la valise à l'effigie de Poudlard. Vous avez de la chance de ne pas avoir été attaqués, sinon Harry n'aurait pas pu vous défendre ! »

Le professeur de Potions regarda la famille Dursley avec dédain.

« Quoique, mis à part lui, il n'y avait rien à défendre. »

Devant cette remarque, Harry s'autorisa un sourire, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Severus sortit sa baguette magique, ce qui fit sursauter les Dursley, il pointa vers la valise et en quelques secondes le cadenas avait disparu et le bagage avait rapetissé, juste assez pour tenir dans la paume de la main. Après un dernier regard menaçant pour les Moldus qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, le professeur sortit de la pièce, avec Harry sur ses talons, qui avait mis sa valise dans sa poche et tenait la cage d'Hedwige dans les mains.

Une fois qu'il furent tous deux dehors, Harry se sentit libéré et étrangement heureux, même si l'homme qui avait fait taire son oncle était l'un des hommes qu'il détestait le plus au monde, il lui était reconnaissant. En voyant celui qu'on pouvait considérer comme son sauveur lui tendre le bras, il comprit qu'ils allaient transplaner; il eut tout juste le temps de refermer sa main sur le bras de son professeur que déjà il se sentit comme aspiré dans un tube trop petit.

Une fois l'horrible sensation du transplanage terminée, il se trouva devant un immense château, il se demanda pourquoi ce n'était pas au Terrier que son professeur l'avait conduit. Il sentit à ses côtés que le Sorcier se mettait en marche, il le suivit en se disant que ses questions auraient forcément des réponses, il n'avait qu'à être patient ; et puis peut-être que ce château était le nouveau Quartier Général. Cependant, une fois à l'intérieur, seul le silence lui répondit, et il commença à se demander sérieusement pourquoi il était ici. Ne voulant pas se rebeller, il suivit Severus, qu'il sentait encore tendu du fait de son altercation avec son oncle. Ce dernier lui présenta une chambre et annonça au Survivant qu'il allait y dormir à partir de maintenant. Le brun aux yeux verts vit son professeur quitter la pièce, et ce fut à ce moment-là que son cerveau assimila ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il allait rester dans ce château sombre avec Rogue ? Ses jambes se mirent à courir derrière Severus.

« Professeur attendez, je ne …

- Dumbledore viendra demain matin, il vous expliquera tout. »

Le propriétaire du château regarda son nouveau protégé et s'aperçut que ce dernier semblait plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. La haine qu'il avait contre l'oncle du jeune sorcier se réveilla pour la seconde en fois en moins d'une heure.

« Dobby ! »

La petite créature apparut devant le Maître des Potions.

« Oui, professeur, demanda l'elfe de maison qui était vêtu d'un petit tablier à l'effigie de Poudlard.

- Pouvez-vous donnez à manger à notre ami ici présent. » lui répondit Severus en montrant Harry à l'elfe.

Dobby se retourna et vit le Survivant, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Harry Potter ! »

Ce dernier sembla retrouver sa bonne humeur en voyant la créature qui l'avait souvent aidé dans le passé, pendant que le petit Elfe de maison sautillait sur place.

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous préparer un repas. »

La petite chose attrapa la main du jeune sorcier et l'emmena aux cuisines, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard le Survivant était rassasié pour les mois à venir, tant il avait mangé.

« Merci beaucoup Dobby. Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé ainsi.

- Ho, mais tout le plaisir est pour Dobby, grâce à Harry Potter, Dobby est libre de faire ce qu'il veut.»

Harry lui sourit, heureux pour son jeune ami.

« Harry doit être heureux lui aussi, maintenant qu'il a retrouvé son père. »

Le Survivant cracha le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire.

« Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il plus que surpris.

- Le professeur Rogue est le papa de Harry Pot ... » commença Dobby.

Cependant, en voyant les yeux de son interlocuteur, il comprit qu'il venait de faire une gaffe.

« Dobby n'aurait jamais dû dire ça … »

L'elfe de maison saisit la première casserole qui lui passait sous la main et tendit le bras afin de se frapper la tête avec l'instrument de cuisine.

« Stop ! gronda la voix sombre du Professeur Rogue. Ce n'est rien Dobby, Mr Potter allait l'apprendre demain dans la matinée de toute facon ! Je vais dire au Professeur Dumbledore de venir plus tôt que prévu, c'est tout. »

Harry resta paralysé devant cet aveu, et le peu de joie, le peu de confiance qu'il avait dans ce monde s'effondrèrent tel un château de carte.

Severus Rogue était son père ?!

**A Suivre ...**


	2. Une annonce perturbante

**Aux Lecteurs :**

_Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour toutes ces Reviews, cela m'as fait très plaisir. Inutile de dire que Inkfire est ma Béta, on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes 3_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

_Severus Rogue était son père! _

Cette phrase ne cessait de raisonner dans l'esprit du Survivant qui était toujours planté dans la cuisine du manoir. Il entendit vaguement Severus demander à Dobby de l'emmener jusqu'au salon, en réalité Harry était tel un automate. La seule chose à quoi il pensait, c'était de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Plus rien n'avait de sens pour lui, il devait marcher tout simplement. Au bout d'un petit moment il se retrouva dans un immense salon où Dobby lui présenta un fauteuil afin qu'il puisse s'y asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans résistance. Une fois que Dobby eut disparu en un « crack » sonore, Harry reprit ses esprits et possession de son corps entièrement.

_Severus Rogue était son père ?_

Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Son père était James Potter et sa mère Lily Evans Potter, c'était une certitude.

« Tu ressembles à ton père, sauf les yeux, tu as ceux de ta mère. »

Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette phrase ?

Il ne saurait le dire, la ressemblance était frappante. Il avait déjà vu des photos de son père, et c'était vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et puis s'il était le fils de Severus Rogue, ce dernier aurait été moins horrible avec lui, vu le favoritisme dont il faisait preuve avec les Serpentard.

_Severus Rogue n'était pas son père !_

C'était une évidence, tout ceci était une petite blague orchestrée par ses amis, ou le Directeur de Poudlard, c'était tout à fait son style. Une grosse blague pour qu'il oublie tous ces soucis, qu'il soit serein afin de détruire le Lord Noir. Ou alors c'était tout simplement un rêve, oui c'était ça, il rêvait. Il avait déjà fait des rêves très étranges où il était une licorne … Alors que Severus Rogue soit son père, c'était un rêve presque plus normal. Harry se sentait de plus en plus rassuré par lui-même.

_Severus Rogue n'était pas son père._

Lorsque le Directeur de Poudlard apparut devant lui, Harry se leva pour le saluer, heureux de le voir, il attendait impatiemment le moment où il aurait la certitude que tout ceci n'était pas vrai. Le Survivant aperçut dans l'ombre au coin de la pièce son Professeur de Potions, il devait sans doute avoir honte de la plaisanterie de son Directeur, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible pour Harry, qui était plus sûr que jamais. Albus fit signe au jeune sorcier qu'il pouvait s'asseoir.

Le vieil homme prit la parole une fois qu'ils furent assis tous les deux, apparemment Severus préférait rester debout dans l'ombre.

« Je comptais venir te voir demain, mais apparemment Dobby a trop parlé. Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais juste préféré t'éviter un choc avant de dormir. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il se passait, Dumbledore avait l'air de plus en plus sérieux dans ses explications. Et rien ne laissait penser qu'une blague avait été mise en place.

« Alors, voilà. Comme tu le sais depuis toujours, Lily et James Potter sont morts lors de l'attaque de Voldemort quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Je ne vais pas revenir dessus … »

Non, bien sûr que non, il n'en avait pas besoin. Tout le monde savait que sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour lui. C'était grâce à ce sacrifice qu'il avait survécu, et que par conséquent il était l'Elu et que le Mage Noir voulait le tuer à tout prix pour pouvoir régner sur le monde sorcier et Moldu.

« C'est ainsi que nous avons décidé de te mettre sous la protection de ta plus proche famille, avec ta tante Pétunia, jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge de venir à Poudlard … »

**Protection** n'était pas le premier mot qu'aurait choisi Harry pour définir le cadre de vie qu'il avait eu chez les Dursley. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir vivre avec Sirius, son parrain. Mais les circonstances et la guerre en avaient décidé autrement. Depuis les grandes vacances, le Survivant avait commencé un long et pénible travail de deuil. Même s'il ne connaissait pas Sirius depuis très longtemps, il s'y était attaché. Comme à une bouée de sauvetage, qui pouvait le sauver de l'enfer qu'il vivait pendant les deux mois d'été.

« C'est ce que nous t'avons tous dit depuis que nous te connaissons, et moi le premier. Mais ce n'est pas totalement la vérité. Tu avais de la famille plus proche, en réalité ton père est toujours vivant … »

Harry sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et sa bouche s'assécher.

« La vérité, c'est que ton père biologique est le Professeur Severus Rogue. »

Dumbledore avait dit cette phrase avec un tel sérieux qu'il était impossible que ce soit une farce. Cette annonce lui refit comme l'effet d'une bombe, toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée depuis le début de l'été lui tomba dessus. Ses muscles semblaient peser le double de leur poids. Heureusement qu'Harry était assis sinon il serait sûrement tombé lorsque son Directeur lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus qui se tenait droit comme un «i».

Harry n'osait pas prendre la parole, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Demander des explications, mais voulait-il vraiment savoir ou pas? Il n'y comprenait plus rien, tout était flou dans sa tête.

« Je sais que cela doit être un choc pour toi Harry, mais dis quelque chose. »

Dire quelque chose? Il en était incapable. On venait de lui apprendre que James Potter n'était pas son vrai père, pas son père biologique. Bien sûr, c'était lui qui le prenait dans ses bras quand il pleurait … Enfin … Normalement … Maintenant il n'était plus sûr de rien. Et pourquoi le dire maintenant? Pourquoi ressemblait-il à James Potter comme deux gouttes d'eau ? En réalité, beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Harry regarda Dumbledore et s'aperçut que Severus s'était rapproché maintenant que ce dernier ne parlait plus. Il croisa son regard, il semblait moins sombre qu'à l'accoutumée, cependant ses cheveux semblaient toujours aussi noirs, ses traits étaient toujours tirés. Il n'avait vraiment aucun point commun avec son père, ou plutôt avec James Potter. Les deux hommes étaient totalement opposés.

Le Survivant sentait qu'il devait parler, les deux hommes en face de lui n'attendaient que ça, qu'il pose une question, qu'il nie la vérité. Ils attendaient qu'il réagisse à ce qu'on venait de lui dire. C'est ce qu'il fit, il prit la parole en se levant.

« Je me demande juste comment ma mère a pu le faire avec vous! »

Il avait lancé cette remarque avec autant de méchanceté qu'il en était capable. Harry était furieux, il en voulait à Severus Rogue d'être son père, il en voulait à Dumbledore de le lui dire, il en voulait à sa mère d'avoir couché avec son professeur de Potions. A cet instant il en voulait au monde entier. Il quitta la pièce aussi vite que possible, il se retrouva dans un couloir sombre et marcha droit devant lui pendant quelques instants, se moquant totalement du fait qu'il pouvait se perdre dans cet immense château. Puis il se retrouva dans le hall où il put retrouver ses répères, et se dirigea ainsi vers la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Dans sa chambre, il retrouva toutes ses affaires ainsi qu'Hedwige. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la caresser et se rendit compte qu'elle avait été nourrie. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres malgré la situation, il était heureux qu'on s'occupe de sa chouette. Le Survivant se douta que c'était Dobby, il voulait sûrement se faire pardonner.

Le cœur de Harry se brisa lorsqu'il se souvint de pourquoi il voulait se faire pardonner.

_Severus Rogue était son père …_

Soudain une réflexion s'imposa à lui, Dobby était au courant … Mais était –il le seul ? Hermione et Ron le savaient-ils? Et Sirius, l'avait-il su? Et les autres membres de l'Ordre?

Harry se positionna près de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Combien de temps allait-il rester ici ? Les cours n'allaient pas reprendre de sitôt. Puisqu'apparemment Severus était son père, allait-il devoir rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée ? Comment allaient réagir ses camarades quand ils allaient l'appendre ? Il n'avait aucune crainte sur la tolérance dont allaient faire preuve des gens tels qu'Hermione, Remus, Molly ou Ginny, il avait un peu plus de crainte pour Seamus, Arthur ou Tonks, mais avait totalement peur de la réaction de Ron ou de Neville. Il se doutait que cette révélation allait atteindre aussi ses ennemis comme Drago, son père et pire que tout, Voldemort. Si le Seigneur des Tenèbres l'apprenait, qu'allait-il faire ? Allait-il tuer Rogue de peur qu'il ne soit pas assez fidèle ? Malgré le fait qu'on lui ait menti sur l'identité de son père, et qu'à cet instant il déteste au plus haut point cet homme, il ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Ne serait-ce que pour les informations qu'il pouvait avoir, grâce à son infiltration chez les Mangemorts.

Tout comme chez les Dursley une heure plus tôt, Harry se mit à pleurer, se demandant pourquoi ce monde s'acharnait sur lui. L'idée d'aller chercher le cadre que lui avait offert Hagrid à la fin de sa première année lui effleura l'esprit. Habituellement, le fait de regarder cette photo le rendait moins triste. Mais maintenant tout était différent, l'homme qui prenait sa mère dans ses bras n'était pas son vrai père.

Harry en avait marre, il voulait tout envoyer en l'air, ne plus rester ici. Laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagner, et se laisser tuer, pourquoi pas. Après tout, il avait vraiment une vie inutile et tissée de mensonges, que ne lui avait-on pas dit encore ? Avait-il des frères ou des sœurs ? Encore beaucoup trop de questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et il se sentait fatigué. Après un dernier soupir il décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir, on disait bien que la nuit porte conseil. Il se dirigea vers la cage de Hedwige une dernière fois, il caressa son bec pendant que la chouette le regardait.

Etait-elle sincère avec lui ? Ou lui mentait-elle elle aussi ?

Le Survivant retira sa main de la cage d'un geste rageur. Des questions, des questions et encore des questions. Comment pouvait-on se poser tant de questions en si peu de temps ?

Le jeune sorcier trouva une porte dans sa chambre qui menait à une salle de bains, après un bref passage dedans, il partit se coucher. Cependant, sa nuit ne fut pas aussi reposante qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon du manoir, le Professeur Rogue et Dumbledore étaient en train de parler.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser Albus. Je ne pense pas qu'il va accepter cette situation. »

Le vieil homme prit un air triste.

« La grande question c'est, est-ce que toi tu l'acceptes ? »

En premier lieu, seul le silence lui répondit. Severus se posait la question lui-même … Il n'avait pas réellement accepté, il n'avait eu que très peu de temps pour digérer l'information, il avait dû partir dans l'heure pour aller chercher son fils.

_Son fils. _

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait un fils, un héritier, la chair de sa chair ... Il allait lui falloir du temps avant de totalement accepter que Harry soit son fils. Harry, ce gamin qu'il avait détesté dès qu'il l'avait vu, et même depuis qu'il connaissait son existence. Il l'avait détesté car il s'appelait Potter. Il croyait que c'était le fils de Potter, James Potter. Son pire ennemi quand il était à Poudlard, mais aussi son rival dans la conquête du cœur de la belle Lily Evans. Et c'était ce Potter qui l'avait eue, ce Potter qui s'était marié avec elle et qui avait eu un enfant avec elle.

Sauf que Severus avait failli gagner, une fois, une seule fois. C'était lui que Lily avait choisi, pendant une journée entière. Cela avait été la plus belle journée de sa vie, et il allait s'en souvenir jusqu'à la fin des temps, même si elle s'était très mal terminée.

Mais maintenant tout avait changé, maintenant il savait que c'était lui le père de Harry, il était le père du fils de Lily. Et malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, il sentit qu'il était heureux … Heureux d'avoir gagner sur James Potter, et heureux d'avoir un fils. Il savait que cela allait être difficile pour eux deux, qui avaient passé six ans à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Mais ils allaient y arriver, il le savait et il était déterminé.


	3. Une annonce de Départ

**Avis aux Lecteurs :**

_Après quelques mois voici enfin la suite ^^ Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce si long retard :S J'èspère que vous aimerez toujours autant mon histoire :DD_

* * *

Harry se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, il était bien plus grand et plus confortable que d'habitude, de plus la chambre où il se trouvait ne lui était pas familière... Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remémorer la journée de la veille qui avait été plus que mouvementée. C'est ainsi que tout lui revint à l'esprit, Rogue, le départ de chez les Dursley, Dobby, sa révélation, les mensonges de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses parents... Il se leva d'un coup, pris de colère, lorsqu'il fut debout il sentit son corps meurtri par les courbatures, signe qu'il n'avait pas si bien dormi qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. Il regarda autour de lui afin de trouver sa valise, elle était encore ouverte de la veille où il avait pris son pyjama. Il prit ce dont il avait besoin et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Lorsque le Survivant aperçut son reflet dans le miroir, il faillit se faire peur, de lourdes cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux, qui étaient injectés de sang, prouvant à quel point son sommeil avait été léger. Une fois changé, il s'assit sur son lit afin de se calmer et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée.

Tout d'abord, il avait faim, il irait donc prendre son petit déjeuner, bien que cela implique la possibilité de voir Rogue, l'homme qu'il n'arrivait pas à considérer comme son père. Bien, ensuite, il avait besoin de parler et de réconfort, et cela, seuls ses amis pouvaient le lui apporter. Il décida donc de partir pour le Terrier dans la matinée pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione, qui passaient la fin des vacances chez le roux. Il fallait qu'il leur dise, qu'il leur parle de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ce secret pesait trop lourd sur ses épaules. Il avait besoin de se confier. Cependant il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il allait falloir qu'il affronte Rogue, il devrait lui demander comment c'était possible qu'il soit son père. Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas savoir, il avait trop mal. Et surtout il était bien trop en colère contre lui pour avoir une telle discussion.

Le jeune sorcier se leva en soupirant, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lourd, sans aucune envie de croiser le propriétaire des lieux. Avec un peu de chance, il pourait passer au travers, se dit-il en descendant les escaliers. Cependant il déchanta bien vite, en effet lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il se retrouva face à face avec Rogue. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et un silence de plomb tomba sur la cuisine. Le maître des Potions regarda le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui, il semblait faible à cause de la nuit qu'il venait de passer, mais aussi à cause de son été chez son oncle et sa tante. Inconsciemment, la rage l'envahit à ce souvenir. Alors qu'il regardait Harry prendre une pomme et un beignet, Severus se dit qu'à cet instant, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaquait, le monde serait perdu, car le Sauveur n'était vraiment pas en état de combattre qui que ce soit. Il se promit donc de tout faire pour que cela change. Il devait commencer par engager la conversation, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder, devait-il lui parler du fait qu'il était son père, ou au contraire faire comme si de rien n'était ? L'ex-Mangemort poussa un faible soupir, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour les conversations, il ne l'avait jamais été, c'était peut-être à cause de cela que Lily ne l'avait pas choisi. Pourtant il devait bien se lancer.

« Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

La phrase était sortie toute seule de sa bouche et il la regretta l'instant d'après, lorsque Harry le fixa d'un regard noir. Ce dernier lui en voulait toujours, il était empli de colère contre lui et le monde entier. Cependant le Survivant décida de se calmer, il voulait partir d'ici et malheureusement il savait que l'homme en face de lui était capable de le retenir contre son gré. Il refoula sa rancœur et lui répondit calmement.

« J'aimerais aller passer la semaine chez les Weasley. »

Cette annonce fut comme un coup de fouet pour Severus, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête. Il comprenait aussi le point de vue d'Harry, il avait besoin de ses amis, et en tant que père il se plia à la requête de son fils.

« Très bien, mais il faudra qu'on en parle avant de reprendre les cours. »

Harry le savait et cette perspective ne le ravissait pas, mais il fut soulagé de savoir que cette conversation ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Il était d'accord, tout devrait être mis au clair avant la rentrée, ce qui lui laissait encore plus de deux semaines.

« Je sais. Je vous tiendrai au courant de quand je rentrerai. »

Juste avant de quitter la cuisine, le garçon aux yeux verts ajusta ses lunettes, ce fut à ce moment-là que Severus aperçut une longue entaille le long du bras de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il impulsivement en désignant le bras droit du sorcier qui se tenait en face de lui.

Harry regarda son bras et se souvint de la veille, où un vase s'était brisé.

« Ce n'est rien, Vernon peut se montrer très...

- Ce n'est rien ? s'exclama le maître des Potions. Non, mais regarde ton bras, comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu penser une seule seconde que ces Moldus pourraient... Reste là, je reviens.»

Le Survivant regarda Rogue quitter de la cuisine avec son habituel jeu de cape, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Une fois seul, il réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire l'homme qui était son père. Malgré tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il fut surpris de constater que cet homme avait compris que vivre chez les Dursley avait été tout sauf bénéfique pour lui, et que Dumbledore avait commis une erreur. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ex-Mangemort revint avec une fiole contenant un liquide doré.

« Tiens, cela guérira ta blessure dans l'heure qui vient. »

Harry regarda la fiole en hésitant, mais il la prit tout de même, choisissant de faire confiance au professeur de Potions qui se tenait devant lui. Il avala la potion, qui à sa plus grande joie n'avait aucun goût, il se souvenait très bien de sa deuxième année, où PomPom l'avait obligé à boire un horrible breuvage pour que ses os repoussent.

« Merci. » lança-t-il en regardant dans les yeux l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

En effet, l'espace d'un instant, il oublia sa colère. Cependant ce ne fut que temporaire, car il lui rendit la fiole brusquement et déclara qu'il allait faire ses bagages pour partir chez son ami de Gryffondor.

« Tu peux utiliser la poudre de Cheminette qui se trouve dans le salon. » fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, le propriétaire des lieux quitta la cuisine silencieusement. Harry resta quelques instants immobile dans la pièce, avant de se décider à aller préparer son sac pour son séjour improvisé chez les Weasley. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'approcha de sa chouette et la caressa quelques instants, pensif, en se demandant s'il prenait toutes ses affaires ou s'il en laissait ici, preuve qu'il allait revenir et y habiter après sa semaine chez ses amis. Il était confus et ne savait pas quoi faire, laisser des affaires ici c'était accepter le fait que son père soit Severus Rogue, et cela il ne l'avait pas encore accepté. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se présenta dans le salon avec sa valise remplie de toutes ses affaires, et muni de sa fidèle chouette. Il remarqua la cheminée au fond de la pièce et fut soulagé de constater que Rogue n'était pas présent, il n'avait aucune envie de le voir et apparemment le sentiment était réciproque. Le jeune sorcier était tellement aveuglé par sa colère qu'il ne pensa pas une seconde que le maître des Potions avait peut-être compris son désir de partir sans l'avoir sur le dos. Le Survivant s'installa dans la cheminée avec dans sa main de la poudre de Cheminette; avant de la jeter et de se retrouver à l'autre bout du pays, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois les lieux, en se disant que dans une semaine il serait de retour. Il jeta la poudre qu'il avait dans la main d'un geste rageur en annonçant la destination qu'il avait choisie. Il se sentit aspiré par la cheminée pendant quelques instants, avant de se retrouver dans un salon qu'il connaissait plus que bien : celui de la famille Weasley.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que déjà Hermione et Ron se trouvaient face à lui.

« Harry ! » s'exclama le roux.

La seconde d'après, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir. Le sorcier lui rendit son étreinte, heureux lui aussi, il prit le temps de savourer ce moment dans les bras de son amie. Cependant, ce câlin purement amical dura sûrement trop longtemps pour le roux qui vint les interrompre.

« Mec, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? »

En entendant la voix de Ron, les deux amis se séparèrent avec un léger sourire. Hermione approuva la question de son ami roux en se tournant vers le brun, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux.

« C'est une longue histoire... dit-il, évasif.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère.» répliqua son amie.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, en effet Molly entra dans la pièce et se rua vers lui dès qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

« Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais... »

Elle se tourna vers son fils, l'air sévère.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir, Ron ! »

Le pauvre garçon ne put se défendre, déjà sa mère prenait son meilleur ami par le bras en lui disant qu'il était le bienvenu, et qu'il pouvait rester tout le temps qu'il voudrait.

« Je vais te préparer à déjeuner.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Molly, j'ai déjeuné avant de venir.

- Tu es sûr ? »

Il lui sourit en lui confirmant que ce n'était pas la peine. Molly regarda une dernière fois son arrivant de dernière minute, puis quitta la pièce pour aller préparer plus à manger pour le midi.

« Bon, Harry, tu vas tout nous dire maintenant ! s'exclama Ron.

- Oui, mais pas ici. On va dans ta chambre. »

Le trio de Gryffondors se dirigea donc vers la chambre du rouquin. Pendant qu'ils montaient les marches, Harry sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu son courage, il avait peur de raconter ce qui venait de lui arriver à ses amis. Cependant une fois qu'il furent dans la chambre, ses affaires posées au sol, il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire devant ses amis qui attendaient son récit avec impatience.

**A Suivre ...**


	4. Une annonce à deux Amis

**Avis aux Lecteurs :**

_J'ai tenté d'écrire la suite aussi vite que possible pour rattrapper ces mois de vide ... xD Je tiens tout de même à précisier que Inkfire me fait toujours l'honneur d'être ma Beta. Merci beaucoup._

* * *

Chapitre 4

Harry inspira une dernière fois pour se donner du courage, après tout ce serait la première fois qu'il dirait à voix haute ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais il savait aussi que s'entendre le dire et voir les réactions de ses amis allait le changer. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ses derniers instants en tant qu'Harry Potter, avant de devenir à tout jamais Harry Rogue.

« C'est une histoire assez longue, bizarre mais aussi incomplète.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ?

- Ron ! Laisse-le parler ! » coupa sèchement son amie.

Le Survivant sourit à ses amis, qui eux n'avaient malgré tout pas changé.

« Alors voilà. Hier encore j'étais chez les Dursley à me dire que ma vie ne pouvait pas être pire. Mais bien sûr, il a fallu que je me trompe, encore une fois. Dans la soirée vous ne devinerez jamais qui est venu me voir. »

Alors que le rouquin allait répondre, Hermione lui tira le bras en faisant signe que la question de Harry n'attendait pas réellement de réponse de leur part. Le brun quant à lui regardait par la fenêtre tandis que la journée de la veille repassait devant ses yeux.

« C'était Rogue...

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, sans prêter attention au regard furieux que lui lançait Hermione, exaspérée qu'il parle encore. Qu'est-ce que cette éponge graisseuse te voulait ? »

Ces mots, qui auraient habituellement fait rire son ami, ne firent rien pour le consoler ni le rassurer. Voyant son trouble, Hermione décida d'intervenir.

« Que te voulait le Professeur Rogue ?

- Il était venu me chercher. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry.

« Il n'était pas très content quand il a vu comment me traitaient les Dursley, il était assez magistral. Pire que le premier jour de cours de potions d'un première année. »

Le Trio se mit à rire au souvenir de leur Maître des Potions, qui adorait terroriser les première année. Et son mot d'ordre était de le faire dès la première heure de cours.

« J'aurais aimé être là, annonça Ron d'un air rêveur, comme s'il s'imaginait la scène.

- Ca valait le détour, je peux te l'assurer, lui répondit son ami de Gryffondor avant de reprendre son air sérieux et triste. Revenons-en aux faits. »

Voyant l'air grave de leur ami, les deux Gryffondors cessèrent de rire instantanément. En effet, pourquoi était-ce Rogue qui était venu chercher le jeune homme, pourquoi pas n'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre ?

« J'ai fait mes bagages, et il m'a amené jusqu'à son Manoir, je suppose. Bref, et alors que j'étais dans la cuisine pour manger... Dobby m'a dit... »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, un silence que personne n'osa briser pendant près d'une minute avant que la curiosité ne reprenne le dessus sur le malaise.

« Harry, que t'a dit Dobby ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- Je ne le savais pas, je vous en prie ne me jugez pas... »

Cette remarque surprit le jeune Weasley et Hermione, Ron s'approcha du lit sur lequel était assis le Survivant, qui avait la tête baissée, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état de détresse, à part peut-être les jours qui avaient suivi l'attaque du Ministère, qui avait eu pour conséquence la mort de Sirius. Mais il chassa ces souvenirs douloureux pour lui aussi, afin de rassurer le jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Harry, tu peux tout nous dire, on a vécu tellement de choses ensemble, je crois qu'on n'est plus à une révélation près.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il, assez heureux que son ami réagisse ainsi.

- Tu es comme un frère pour moi, j'ai appris à t'accepter avec tes défauts ! »

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin reçut un coup de coude de la part de son meilleur ami.

« Dobby m'a dit que... que Rogue était mon... mon... Et Dumbledore a confirmé... Il est... »

Le dernier mot n'arrivait pas à sortir de la bouche du jeune brun, ses amis eurent la gentillesse et l'indulgence d'attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires, voyant que cette nouvelle bouleversait leur meilleur ami.

« Rogue est mon père ! »

La phrase claqua dans la pièce tel un coup de fouet. Une fois encore, la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait le Trio était étrangement silencieuse, chacun comprenant ce qu'allait impliquer cette révélation.

Pour Harry, c'était la triste acceptation, même s'il ne comprenait pas quand, comment et surtout pourquoi. Quelques larmes réussirent à passer le barrage de ses yeux. Il venait de perdre James Potter une deuxième fois, cet homme, ce Maraudeur, ce joueur de Quidditch hors pair n'était pas son vrai père, il n'était pas dans ses gènes. Mais il l'avait élevé et avait aussi protégé sa mère et lui-même, ce fameux jour où Voldemort les avait attaqués. Bien sûr, il le considérait toujours comme son père, mais maintenant qu'il avait rencontré son géniteur, il pouvait peut-être tisser des liens avec lui, vivre comme une vraie famille. Une part de lui n'y croyait pas une seconde, mais une deuxième en avait envie. Ces deux idées contradictoires faisaient rage dans son esprit.

Pour Ron, c'était un choc. Rogue ? Le père de Harry ? Impossible ! Mais Dumbledore avait confirmé, selon les dires de Harry ? Cela voulait dire que... Par Merlin, il était perdu. Son meilleur ami ressemblait pourtant à James Potter, il avait vu plusieurs photos de l'ancien élève de Poudlard et la ressemblance ne faisait aucun doute... Et si c'était vrai, si Rogue était son père, ils n'avaient aucun trait de caractère en commun. Cela voudrait-il dire que leur Professeur de Potions avait des sentiments autres que la haine ? Non... IMPOSSIBLE... Et pourtant...

Pour Hermione aussi, ce fut une surprise. Mais elle tenta de suite de trouver une explication logique. La différence physique entre les deux hommes pouvait très bien s'expliquer grâce à une potion, ou un sort. Voire même les deux. Pourquoi Harry ne l'apprenait-il que maintenant ? Sûrement parce qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure de l'accepter auparavant, ou alors... Honnêtement, Hermione séchait pour cette réponse. Qui était au courant, à part eux ? Dumbledore, Rogue, Dobby... Des membres de l'Ordre peut-être ? Depuis quand ? Mais la véritable question demeurait : comment Lily Evans avait-elle pu tromper James Potter avec Severus Rogue ? Et là, malgré toute la bonne volonté de la jeune Gryffondor, elle ne trouva aucune réponse.

Cette dernière mit un terme à ses réflexions lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son ami pleurait, signe d'une profonde tristesse et sûrement de confusion. Elle décida alors de mettre fin à ce silence qui faisait tant réfléchir.

« Comment ? »

Les jeunes hommes sortirent de leur rêverie en entendant Hermione.

« Je... Je sais pas. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Je ne voulais pas accepter cette vérité. »

Ron était encore trop confus pour dire quoi que ce soit, il se contenta d'une légère accolade pour son ami, accompagnée d'un sourire. Harry lui sourit à son tour, comprenant que le roux serait effectivement toujours là pour lui.

« Je comprends, ça doit être perturbant.

- Tu n'imagines même pas, Hermione, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler dans ma vie. Je ne sais même pas si un jour je l'ai contrôlée. C'est une succession de mensonges. Je leur en veux, à ma mère, à mon ... à James Potter, à Rogue ...

- Notre amitié, c'est pas un mensonge !

La remarque du rouquin, qui l'avait coupé avec fougue dans son monologue, fit regretter au Survivant d'avoir douté de son amitié la veille.

« Il le sait, Ron ! dit Hermione. Mais essaie de te mettre à sa place, il doute de tout maintenant... C'est normal. »

Harry fut reconnaissant qu'elle comprenne aussi vite son point de vue. Une douce chaleur s'empara de lui tandis qu'il comprenait qu'avec ses amis il n'y avait pas de mensonges, ni de cachotteries de ce genre. Bien sûr, chacun avait ses petits secrets, mais pas au point de changer le cours d'une vie comme celui-ci.

Ron se tourna vers lui et eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Merci les amis. Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez le prendre aussi bien.

- Tu sais, Harry, pour être honnête, je ne comprends pas trop. Depuis quand Rogue sait-il qu'il est ton père ? Je veux dire, le savait-il depuis tout ce temps ? Parce que c'est un super acteur dans ce cas...

- Et qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Pourquoi ne te le dire que maintenant ?

- Tu vas vivre avec lui ? Parce que...

Alors que ces deux amis s'enfonçaient dans des questions qu'il s'était déjà posées, un autre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait bien fait de venir les voir, sinon il aurait continué à déprimer... Leur joie de vivre lui apportait une bouffée d'oxygène.

« STOP ! s'exclama-t-il, en coupant la question d'Hermione. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire est incomplète. Voilà ce que je sais: Severus Rogue est mon père biologique. Je ne sais pas qui est au courant, ni depuis quand il l'est lui-même. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça doit être assez nouveau pour lui aussi. Et... pour ce qui est de vivre chez lui... Je ne sais pas, sûrement, il va falloir que j'y retourne de toute façon. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses à toutes ces questions. »

En effet, alors que la veille au soir il ne voulait plus entendre parler de tout cela, maintenant il avait besoin de savoir comment se faisait-il que James Potter ne soit pas son père.

« Mais Harry, dit Ron, le coupant dans ses pensées, tu sais quelle est la réelle question à laquelle tu dois avoir une réponse ? »

Harry et Hermione regardèrent le rouquin, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Comment ta mère a pu coucher avec ce type ! »

Alors que cette question avait tourné plus d'une centaine de fois dans la tête du Survivant avec rage, à ce moment précis, ce fut un éclat de rire libérateur qui s'échappa de sa bouche. C'était ses nerfs qui lâchaient après ces dernières heures éprouvantes. Et il remercia son meilleur ami d'avoir toujours le mot pour rire... Même quand les situations ne s'y prêtaient pas vraiment...

**A suivre ...**


	5. Une annonce de Retour

**Avis aux Lecteurs :**

_Merci encore à ma Beta, et à vous très cher mes lecteurs :)_

**Chapitre 5**

Harry passa près de cinq jours chez les Weasley. Cinq jours durant lesquels il put oublier, ou du moins essayer d'oublier, ses soucis. En effet, avec Hermione et Ron, ils avaient décidé de ne plus parler de « l'histoire Rogue ». Ginny aussi avait été mise au courant par Harry, le lendemain de son arrivée. La rousse lui avait, à son tour, promis de ne rien dire, de toute façon elle allait passer sa semaine chez Luna. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se doutait qu'Arthur et Molly Weasley étaient au courant eux aussi, pour cause ils le regardaient différemment, avec une certaine pitié et de la compassion. Mais il décida de ne rien leur dire et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ses journées furent occupées principalement de Quidditch, de blagues de la part des Jumeaux ainsi que d'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts. Tonks venait souvent afin de leur montrer les sorts qu'elle connaissait, car même si le Seigneur des Tenèbres se faisait discret, la guerre était toujours présente.

Le Survivant était dans la chambre de Ron avec une lettre à la main, une lettre qu'il avait lue près de dix fois en même pas deux minutes. La lettre était couverte de l'écriture de son professeur de Potions. Hermione avait conseillé à Harry de lui écrire une fois dans la semaine, juste pour être poli. Il avait réfléchi pas mal de temps, puis avait décidé d'arrêter de jouer les capricieux et avait envoyé Hedwige pour annoncer à l'homme qui était son père qu'il était bien arrivé au Terrier et qu'il allait y rester pour plusieurs jours.

_Merci, passe une bonne semaine. Fais attention à toi._

Tels avaient été les mots de Severus. Harry devait avouer qu'il était assez surpris d'avoir reçu une réponse, et encore plus de la teneur de celle-ci. Il devait avouer que son père biologique faisait des efforts pour une fois. Et il serait logique qu'il en fasse à son tour. Il était en pleine réflexion, que devait-il faire ? Lui répondre ? Cependant, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Le jeune sorcier se mit à soupirer, il était curieux, il voulait avoir des réponses à toutes ses questions maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux, et qu'il commençait à entrevoir la possibilité d'avoir une relation avec Severus Rogue qui ne soit pas basée que sur la haine.

« Harry ? »

Il leva les yeux vers son amie, qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Hermione remarqua le papier dans la main du sorcier. Sans qu'elle le lui demande, il lui tendit la réponse qu'il venait de recevoir. Les yeux de la Gryffondor parcoururent le mot en quelques secondes, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu aies des réponses ? » lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Oui, il était temps, mais...

« J'ai peur... »

Hermione fut étonnée de la réponse de son ami, ne s'y attendant vraiment pas.

« Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je... »

Pour être honnête, il se sentait encore un peu perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait.

« Ecoute Harry, je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi. Mais il faut que tu sois fort, après tout maintenant tu as une famille, et puis il semble avoir envie que ça marche. »

Il hocha la tête, elle avait raison, il fallait qu'il soit courageux, il était un Gryffondor oui ou non ? Il devait arrêter de fuir, il l'avait déjà assez fait... Il se leva, décidé.

« Tu as raison...

- Comme toujours... » Lui répondit malicieusement Hermione.

Les deux amis se mirent à rire devant l'excès de modestie de la préfète. Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier. Il était heureux de la chance qu'il avait de connaître la jeune fille, elle était très lucide dans toutes les situations, et de très bon conseil. Et alors qu'il tenait sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, il se souvint que Sirius était lui aussi de bon conseil. Une vague de regret et de honte envahit le Survivant quand il se rendit compte que ces derniers jours, il avait été trop occupé pour pleurer son parrain décédé. Et lui, qu'en aurait-il pensé de cette histoire ? Le savait-il ? Il sera son amie encore un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Sentant que son ami avait besoin d'être réconforté, elle lui souffla à l'oreille quelques paroles réconfortantes.

« On sera toujours là pour toi, tu le sais... »

C'est dans cette position que Ron trouva ses deux amis. Il se figea quelques instants avant de faire connaître sa présence.

« _Hum, hum_. »

Tandis que les deux occupants de la pièce se séparaient, les trois amis ne purent s'empêcher de penser à une femme toute de rose vêtue, ressemblant fortement à un crapeau, car l'interruption du roux ressemblait beaucoup à celles de l'horrible femme. Un regard suffit entre eux pour comprendre qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Un fou rire se répandit dans la pièce.

Une fois qu'ils furent calmés, Harry dit à son meilleur ami qu'il allait partir le lendemain matin. Après l'approbation de Ron, il écrit à Severus pour lui annoncer son arrivée dans la matinée.

Le lendemain, Harry regarda une dernière fois ses amis, ça y était, aujourd'hui il allait rentrer dans le Manoir Rogue et il allait avoir les réponses à ses questions. Après avoir promis une énième fois à Ron et à Hermione qu'il allait leur écrire, le jeune sorcier jeta la Poudre de Cheminette afin de quitter le Terrier.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans la cheminée qu'il avait quittée avec rage quelques jours auparavant, il sentit que son humeur avait changé. Une fois sorti de la cheminée, il croisa le regard de Severus qui semblait l'attendre. Un silence s'installa, aucun d'eux ne sachant trop quoi dire. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur joue son rôle d'adulte.

« Bonne semaine?

- Oui, je... je vais poser mes affaires. »

Après un hochement de tête de la part de son père biologique, le jeune sorcier partit dans le Manoir à la recherche de sa chambre. Après s'être perdu pendant quelques minutes, il retrouva enfin la pièce où il couchait. Le Survivant s'assit sur son lit, il était temps de descendre et d'obtenir enfin des réponses. Il donna à manger à sa Chouette puis inspira un grand coup et sortit de sa chambre, déterminé. Pendant qu'il parcourait les couloirs de la lugubre demeure, il pria pour ne pas se reperdre...

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, il eut la mauvaise surprise de ne pas trouver Severus. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant où il pouvait être. Après avoir visité la cuisine, autre lieu qu'il connaissait dans ce Manoir, il commença à se dire qu'il était maudit, la demeure semblait immense et il n'avait pas le temps de le chercher, il n'en avait surtout pas envie.

« Dobby? » appela-t-il sans réelle conviction.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, l'Elfe de maison apparut devant lui.

« Oui, Harry Potter?

- Sais-tu où se trouve Rogue ? »

Le petit être sautilla sur place en lui disant qu'il se trouvait dans son laboratoire, où il était en train de préparer des potions.

« Ce serait un honneur de vous y accompagner! » s'exclama Dobby, heureux de rendre service au sorcier qui l'avait libéré.

Ledit sorcier sourit à l'Elfe en le remerciant. Alors que la petite créature emmenait Harry dans le couloir, le jeune sorcier regarda autour de lui et découvrit que de nombreux tableaux étaient présents sur les murs, mais il fut surpris que ces tableaux ne soient pas tous animés. Encore une question qu'il pourrait poser au professeur de Potions... En entrant dans la salle où se trouvait Severus, il se sentit comme un première année qui entrait à Poudlard; il était excité, effrayé et impatient de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Il sentit le regard de l'autre sorcier sur lui au moment même où Dobby disparut.

Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme qui était aussi son fils, le Maître des Potions comprit qu'il était temps de parler, sans un mot il se leva et lui indiqua qu'ils seraient mieux dans le salon.

**A suivre …**


	6. La Vérité

**Avis aux Lecteurs :**

_Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette Fiction. Le dernier sera consacré au jour où Harry fut créé ) Bonne Lecture à tous. _

**Chapitre 6**

« Je suppose que tu as des questions à me poser. »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, suivi d'un silence qui dura quelques minutes. Harry savait qu'il voulait ces réponses, mais il doutait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les accepter, malgré le fait que la vérité soit proche à présent.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Severus fut surpris que ce soit la première question qui vienne à l'esprit du brun, en effet il s'était attendu à devoir lui dire d'abord qui savait la nouvelle, où comment lui et sa mère...

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, pour être honnête avec toi. Je me suis posé cette même question car Albus ne m'a annoncé la vérité que le soir où je suis venu te chercher. Je pense qu'il a voulu te préserver, comme il l'a toujours fait. Mais il s'est rendu compte que les Moldus chez qui tu vivais étaient ... comment dire ... Pas vraiment recommandables. Et puis tu venais de perdre Black. »

Un silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce. Severus se demandait s'il devait continuer de raconter ce qu'il avait lui-même appris il y avait peu.

« Mais je pense que la vraie raison pour laquelle il n'a rien dit, à aucun de nous, c'est parce qu'il l'avait promis à ta mère. »

Harry laissa sa tête tomber contre le canapé, se demandant pourquoi sa mère avait fait promettre une telle chose à Dumbledore, peut-être par honte, par crainte ? Il ne savait pas si son ... père était encore au service de Voldemort au moment de sa naissance. Même si cette question lui brûlait les lèvres, il ne le lui demanda pas.

« Qui est au courant ?

- Les membres de l'Ordre seulement, et tes amis je suppose ? »

Harry hocha la tête pour le lui confirmer.

« Seulement Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

- Très bien, lui répondit Severus, heureux lui aussi que pour l'instant le nombre de personnes au courant ne soit pas trop important.

- Comment se fait-il que je ressemble à mon ... Je veux dire à James Potter?

- Dumbledore et Lily étaient tous deux de très bons sorciers, ils ont donc créé un sort qui t'a été jeté à ta naissance pour que tu ressembles à Potter. D'après ce que m'a dit Albus, tu reprendras ... comment dire ... ta «vraie» apparence le jour où tu auras accepté la situation. »

Lorsqu'il avait été mis au courant de l'existence de ce sort, Severus l'avait tout de suite détesté, en effet, il était possible qu'il ne prenne jamais fin, ce qui voulait dire que le jeune sorcier n'accepte jamais le fait qu'il était son père. Pour être honnête, son ego en avait pris un coup ces jours-ci.

« Je vois, et ce sera brutal ? Ou progressif ? Je veux dire, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce sera un choc ...

- Effectivement. Mais d'après ce qu'en dit Albus, ce sera une transformation progressive. »

Le temps qu'il accepte, ajouta-t-il mentalement, sans se douter que son fils avait exactement la même phrase dans son esprit.

« Et vais-je changer de nom cette année ? Ou plus tard ?

- C'est à toi de choisir, tu es né sous le nom de Potter, toi seul peut décider de le changer légalement.

- Je vois ... Je... Je ne changerai pas cette année. » Annonça Harry, hésitant.

Severus ne fut pas surpris, et même quelque peu soulagé, en effet il voulait ne pas avoir à donner des explications à toute l'école, ou du moins aux Serpentards.

« De toute façon, je ne pense pas que Albus t'aurait laissé faire.

- Comment ça ?

- Si Voldemort venait à l'apprendre ... J'ai une couverture ... »

Cette vérité frappa Harry de plein fouet, il avait momentanément oublié que l'homme qui lui faisait face était un agent double pour l'Ordre. Il était en contact avec Voldemort, que se passerait-il pour lui si ce dernier venait à se rendre compte qu'il était son père ? L'idée de le perdre lui fut tout à coup insupportable ... Ce qui le surprit, malgré tout. Il avait confiance en Severus, il savait qu'il était très bon en occlumancie, et qu'il pouvait cacher cette information au Seigneur des Tenèbres, mais un accident était si vite arrivé.

« Logique, effectivement. »

Un nouveau silence envahit la pièce, le plus jeune n'était pas sûr des questions qu'il voulait encore poser. Il avait déjà quelques réponses, mais une dernière persistait.

« Comment avez-vous connu ma mère ? »

Le Maître des Potions inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

« Je la connaissais d'avant Poudlard, nous étions du même village. Je me suis tout de suite rendu compte que c'était une sorcière, comme moi. Nous sommes donc devenus amis assez tôt, ce qui déplaisait à ta tante, elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Comme ma mère était une sorcière, je lui ai appris tout ce que je savais sur ce monde lorsqu'elle a compris qu'elle était différente. Bien entendu notre amitié fut soumise à de rudes épreuves pendant notre scolarité, j'étais un Serpentard, elle une Gryffondor fille de Moldus. Et j'étais assez influençable, je restais avec Lucius et sa bande, ta mère ne les aimait pas, avec raison. Quant à elle, elle restait avec les Maraudeurs. Inutile de te dire que je les détestais tous. Tu sais pourquoi ... »

Le regard que lui lança Severus était si perçant qu'Harry aurait reculé s'il n'avait pas été assis à cet instant.

« Cependant, de temps en temps, il nous arrivait d'être en même temps à la Bibliothèque sans nos amis respectifs, ce qui nous permettait de parler sans être tendus, ou moins. Puis est arrivée la fin de la Septième année, où Lily était avec Potter, on ne se parlait quasiment plus. Je ne l'ai revue qu'une seule fois après ... »

Le plus vieux des deux Sorciers laissa sa phrase en suspens, faisant ainsi comprendre à l'autre que c'était ce jour-ci qu'il avait été conçu. Le message fut parfaitement compris, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi sa mère avait trompé James Potter. Elle avait sûrement une raison, valable ou non, mais peu lui importait. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il se leva, n'ayant plus de questions à poser, suivi par son père. Harry le remercia et disparut dans sa chambre pour envoyer un hibou à Hermione et à Ron, afin de leur raconter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son récit lui prit une bonne partie de la matinée, ainsi lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers le salon, où son père lui avait donné rendez-vous pour manger. Il trouva le sorcier en pleine lecture d'un roman. Il fut stupéfait de se rendre compte que c'était un livre Moldu.

Alors qu'ils prenaient place à table, le Survivant décida d'engager la conversation en demandant d'où venaient les tableaux d'origine Moldue qui se trouvaient dans le Manoir. Il s'ensuivit alors une conversation comme les deux hommes n'en avaient jamais eue auparavant. Elle dura tout le long du repas et se termina sur le canapé près de la cheminée. Severus lui raconta comment Lily l'avait initié à l'art Moldu, qui ne se résumait pas seulement aux tableaux, mais aussi à la littérature. Harry écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à l'Art, mais il se montra assez intéressé par la Philosophie du temps des Grecs. Lorsqu'il était à l'école Moldue, c'est-à-dire avant ses onze ans, il avait été pris d'une passion pour la Grèce Antique, avec ses nombreux Dieux et leurs légendes. Severus lui proposa donc de lui prêter un livre de sa Bibliothèque personnelle, qui traitait justement de ce sujet.

Alors qu'il était en train de lui tendre le livre, les deux membres de la même famille se rendirent compte qu'ils venaient de passer un cap. Tout en retournant dans sa chambre, Harry se dit que sa nouvelle relation pouvait très bien marcher, il venait d'en avoir la preuve. Pendant les deux dernières heures, il n'avait pas parlé avec Rogue, mais avec Severus, il venait de découvrir qui se cachait derrière son masque de froideur : un homme passionné, incompris, mais aussi avec de grandes blessures. Il avait très bien compris que la plupart venaient de sa mère. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir vis-à-vis de cela. Il voulait réparer la souffrance que lui avaient causée James et Lily Potter. Il savait que cela ne serait pas chose aisée, il avait encore des préjugés et son père ne voudrait peut-être pas se laisser approcher si facilement. Mais il allait essayer, il voulait essayer. Il voulait une famille.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez semblables à celui qui venait de se passer, les deux sorciers passaient de temps en temps des moments ensemble dans la journée, Severus enseigna à Harry quelques rudiments de Potions et avait repris les cours d'Occlumancie, afin que son fils soit meilleur. C'était en quelque sorte leur moment privilégié dans la journée, et Harry y découvrit un homme plein d'humour. Il se dit même que si ses élèves voyaient ainsi leur professeur, sa réputation de terreur des cachots, qu'il avait mis du temps à bâtir, en prendrait pour son grade.

Harry et Severus se rendirent compte avec regret que la fin des vacances était arrivée. L'année scolaire commença sans qu'ils s'y attendent. Cependant, ils furent heureux de constater que rien n'avait changé pour le reste de l'école. Mis à part Ron, Hermione et Ginny, personne n'était au courant de leur nouvelle relation. Ainsi, lors des cours de Potions, Severus continuait à crier après Harry, ce qui était normal pour tous les élèves, mais ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas, c'était qu'après chaque coup de colère du Professeur, ils se regardaient d'un air complice.

Petit à petit, un lien s'était tissé entre eux, et il devenait de plus en plus puissant chaque jour. Ils purent ainsi constater à Pâques que le menton d'Harry avait changé de forme: c'était un détail, il fallait le voir de près pour s'en rendre compte. Mais pour eux, c'était un signe, une preuve que le sort jeté à la naissance d'Harry avait été annulé. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait enfin accepté le fait que Severus Rogue soit son père. Il avait enfin accepté la vérité.

**A suivre**


	7. Cet après midi là

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs, et à ma Beta Inkire D Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette Fiction_ _!_

**Chapitre 7**

_Près de seize ans auparavant..._

C'était une journée d'hiver comme les autres, la neige était tombée durant la nuit, laissant ainsi un superbe paysage blanc dans les rues de Londres. Cependant, Lily Potter ne prêtait aucune attention à ce paysage, elle était assise dans un café Moldu, malgré le froid environnant. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, elle était en pleine réflexion, lorsqu'une main sur son épaule la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« Lily ? » s'exclama Severus Rogue.

La jeune femme fut surprise de le trouver ici, mais agréablement contente de le voir, elle lui sourit en l'invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Même s'il trouva ce geste étrange il ne fit aucun commentaire, trop heureux qu'elle veuille qu'il reste, ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis quelques années. Cependant, il ne lui fallut qu'un seul regard pour se rendre compte que son ancienne meilleure amie n'était pas bien. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Lily croisa le regard de Severus, ses yeux étaient noirs et ils semblaient lire en elle, elle savait qu'il était inutile de lui mentir, en plus elle n'en avait aucune envie, elle voulait se confier, et elle savait qu'il était tout à fait la personne pour cela.

« C'est James. »

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour, qu'avait-il encore fait ? La haine qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme ne fut que décuplée, comment pouvait-il faire souffrir Lily ? Il fut coupé par la sorcière qui lui parlait, la gorge nouée.

« Il n'est jamais à la maison, toujours au travail, chez Sirius, Remus ou Peter. Et hier il vient de m'apprendre qu'il allait partir en voyage pendant quelques mois... Je me sens si seule... »

Severus prit délicatement la main de la femme dont il était amoureux depuis tant d'années, une légère pression lui fit comprendre qu'il était là pour l'aider. Un faible sourire lui répondit. Le sorcier décida d'agrandir ce sourire, alors il proposa à son amie d'aller faire un tour avec lui, à sa plus grande joie, elle accepta. Le Prince des Potions l'emmena donc à une fête foraine, où ils firent plusieurs manèges, et achetèrent des Popcorns, tout en se rappelant de nombreux souvenirs de leur enfance. Puis ils firent un tour dans un parc, où ils retournèrent carrément en enfance en faisant du toboggan et une bataille de neige. La sorcière avait complètement oublié ses soucis de couple durant sa journée avec son ancien meilleur ami.

A présent Lily coursait Severus dans un petit village, une boule de neige à la main, bien décidée à la lui faire manger. Elle réussit à le coincer dans une petite ruelle sans issue, et essaya tant bien que mal de lui enfoncer la boule dans la bouche. Le sorcier, étant plus fort, plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur, cependant la ruelle était tellement étroite qu'ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, avec seulement quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Severus se perdit dans le regard vert de Lily, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé à de nombreuses reprises, il sentait qu'il perdait le fil de ses pensées. Alors il s'éloigna de la femme qu'il aimait, mais à sa grande surprise elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille puisqu'elle plaqua ses mains derrière son cou et le tira vers elle pour un baiser. Un baiser qu'il rêvait d'avoir depuis si longtemps. Ce baiser fut comme il l'avait toujours souhaité, doux, sensuel et passionné. Un deuxième baiser s'enchaîna au premier, et il sentit les mains de Lily s'aventurer sur son corps, il comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait plus lutter contre le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Dans un dernier instant de lucidité il lança un sort pour qu'un mur apparaisse à leurs côtés, afin que personne ne les surprenne.

Ils firent donc l'amour ainsi, contre le mur d'une maison.

Alors que Lily tentait de récupérer son souffle, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Severus, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de tromper son mari avec son ami d'enfance, comment avait-elle pu ? Elle eut soudainement peur. Elle s'extirpa brutalement de l'étreinte qu'elle était en train de partager avec l'ex-Serpentard. Ce qui tira ce dernier du paradis dans lequel il était plongé.

« Lily ? » demanda-t-il.

Il vit la femme de sa vie en train de se rhabiller, puis il croisa son regard plein de larmes ... et de remords. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle recula encore plus.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ... Mon Dieu ... James ... Ne m'approche plus jamais ! Je ... je te déteste ! »

En un instant la jeune femme s'enfuit, oui, elle le détestait, il avait réussi à trouver sa faiblesse, elle avait cédé à une tentation trop longtemps refoulée, elle le détestait mais pas autant qu'elle se détestait.

Severus quant à lui essaya d'analyser la situation, sa journée avait été si parfaite, juste lui et Lily. Elle l'avait embrassé, ils avaient même fait l'amour, il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de la jeune femme sur son corps, il pouvait encore l'entendre gémir son prénom.

Il avait froid, son corps n'était plus contre le sien, elle était partie, elle le détestait. Il sentit la tristesse s'emparer de lui, mais elle fut bientôt remplacée par un autre sentiment plus fort, plus puissant: la haine.

James Potter...

Encore une fois il était de trop, il voulait se venger, de lui, mais cette fois-ci de Lily aussi, elle l'avait trahi, la pire des trahisons. Il la haïssait. Il se releva, déterminé, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il transplana au Manoir de son ami de Serpentard, Lucius Malefoy. Il lui annonça qu'il acceptait son offre, c'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard il avait un genou à terre devant le plus terrible des sorciers, lui annonçant qu'il lui serait fidèle. Un an plus tard il regretta sa décision, il se rendit compte qu'il avait agi sur un coup de tête, qu'il ne haïssait pas Lily Potter, il l'aimait toujours, mais c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Environ neuf mois après ce jour d'hiver où Lily avait été infidèle à son mari, elle accoucha d'un garçon qui se prénommait Harry. James Potter prit le petit dans ses bras, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, mais il aurait pu être plus beau, si le nouveau-né qu'il tenait avait été le sien, vraiment. En effet, un jour sa femme était arrivée en pleurant, il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Elle lui avait avoué ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée, elle lui avait avoué comment elle avait fait l'amour à son ennemi de toujours ; Severus Rogue. Elle avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras à de nombreuses reprises. Mais il s'était excusé à son tour, étant en partie responsable, il lui avait promis de ne plus jamais la laisser seule aussi longtemps. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il allait lui pardonner. Et ce fut fait, même le jour où elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte, même le jour où le résultat du test tomba : il n'était pas le père biologique de l'enfant de sa femme. Il l'avait consolée, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait toujours, ce qui était vrai. Il avait été auprès d'elle lorsqu'ils avaient appris que Severus Rogue était devenu un Mangemort.

James contacta Dumbledore sous la demande de sa femme, il savait ce que les deux sorciers comptaient faire : ils allaient jeter un sort au bébé pour qu'il lui ressemble. Une fois que ce fut fait, il prit la main de sa femme, lui montrant qu'il était toujours là. Il croisa son regard, il était encore plein de remords.

« Albus, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. »

Le directeur, qui était sur le point de partir, se tourna vers son ancienne élève.

« Promettez-moi de ne jamais dire qui est le véritable père d'Harry.

- Pardon ? »

Le plus âgé des sorciers fut étonné de cette requête, et il n'était pas réellement en accord avec elle.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, il pourrait venir ... le prendre ... Et avec Vous-savez-qui ... Je ... »

Sa voix de la jeune mère se perdit dans un sanglot.

« Je vous promets de ne jamais le dire, sauf si les circonstances m'y obligent. »

Lily sembla hésiter, mais accepta cet accord.

Les trois Potter rentrèrent dans leur demeure le lendemain, se promettant que ce bébé serait le début d'une nouvelle vie. Cependant un an plus tard, le plus redoutable des sorciers entra chez eux et s'en prit aux deux époux. Et alors qu'il allait tuer leur bébé, Lord Voldemort perdit tous ses pouvoirs, et disparut pendant près de 13 ans.

Le jour de l'attaque des Potter, Severus se sentit anéanti, Lily, la femme de sa vie était morte. Son maître l'avait tuée, sans tenir compte de sa demande. Il alla donc voir Dumbledore, lui jura fidélité, lui promit de se repentir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, lui promit de veiller sur Harry Potter, sans avoir qu'il était en fait son fils.

Lily et James Potter avaient caché au monde entier la vérité sur leur fils, pensant le protéger.

Cependant, près de vingt ans après cette fameuse après-midi, Harry avait vaincu leur assassin et savait la vérité sur son père.

Vingt ans après cet après-midi, Harry se nommait Rogue, et ressemblait plus que jamais au Professeur de Potions le plus craint de l'histoire de Poudlard.

**Fin !**


End file.
